How many one-fourths are there in $\frac{7}{2}$?
Explanation: Asking "how many one-fourths are there in 7/2?" is the same as asking "what is 7/2 divided by 1/4?". Therefore, we want to find $$\frac{7}{2} \div \frac{1}{4}.$$We remember that division by a fraction is the same thing as multiplication by its reciprocal. Also, we know that the reciprocal of $\frac{1}{4}$ is $\frac{4}{1}$. Therefore, we have that $$\frac{7}{2} \div \frac{1}{4} = \frac{7}{2} \cdot \frac{4}{1} = \frac{7 \cdot 4}{2 \cdot 1} = \frac{28}{2} = 14.$$There are $\boxed{14}$ one-fourths in $\frac{7}{2}$.